A number of routes for the production of polycarbonate resins are presently available, and some of these are employed commercially. Generally, the commercial processes involve the use of phosgene, but the avoidance of use of such phosgene is desired, because of the toxicity of the material and environmental problems it may generate.
A particularly desirable route to such polycarbonate resins would involve the use of a diaryl or substituted diaryl carbonate. However, while a number of processes have been described for the production of such diaryl carbonates, none to our knowledge not involving phosgene have proved economically feasible.